Sterling
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: What if there was another man on The Legacy? Enter Sterling, Silver's apprentice eventually M JH/OC


**What if there was another man on theRLS Legacy? Enter Sterling, Silver's apprentice. **

Jim grinned as he swung onto the deck of the Legacy. Dr. Doppler clamored over the edge, panting, his dog like nose glistening. Jim's blue coat rustled against his legs as a cool space breeze wafted over his skin, blowing his hair around. He looked up and saw a flash of silver hair. A tall, elf like man stood next to the galley door, watching him. He wore glasses, but Jim could see his pale silver eyes glinting in the sunlight behind the wire frames. His pointed ears flicked, and several studs caught the light. His feline tail flicked.

Jim's heart fell. Another alien. Really was he and his mother the only humans left? He and the man's eyes locked for a split second and then Jim looked away. He glanced back up and saw the man had turned. His cheek was lifted as if he was smiling. He then turned and disappeared into the galley.

Jim frowned. He followed Proff Doppler up to the second deck, where Doppler was greeting a wide shouldered man dressed in a red coat. He appeared to be made of stone.

"Good morning Captain!" Doppler saluted. "Everything shipshape?"

The man turned. "Shipshape it is sir." he chuckled in his low voice. "But I'm not the captain." He paused and pointed up. "The captain's aloft."

There, scampering over the beams and sails, twisting gracefully in midair and scaling straight down the mast like a cat, was a feline woman with short brown hair and the most brilliant green eyes, dressed in a long blue coat edged in gold. She landed in a crouch and then popped up in a dignified stance.

Jim and Doppler's jaws dropped.

"Mr. Arrow," she approached the stone man. "I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and, as usual," she smiled and relaxed her stance. "it's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" she smiled broader.

"You flatter me captain." Mr. Arrow said affectionately.

The woman smiled and then turned and stopped. Her eyes widened at the sight of Proff Doppler.

"Doctor Doppler I presume?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

After what Proff Doppler described as a 'lovely banter', Jim, Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow and Doppler ended up in Amelia's cabin.

"Dr., to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude bordering on imbecilic." she paused. "And I mean that in a very caring way."

Doppler blushed, looking offended. "Imbecilic did you say?" he said, "Foolishness I've-"

"May I see the map please." Amelia cut him off, holding out a clawed hand.

After an exchange involving quite a bit of witty remarks from Amelia and blubbering from Doppler, Amelia ordered Mr. Arrow to escort both Jim and Doppler down the the galley.

"Mr. Hawkins will be working for our cook."

Jim looked up, supprised. "Wha-? The cook?" he asked, confused.

All the way to the galley, Doppler growled under his breath about Captain Amelia, obviously upset at her. When they reached the bottom of the steps, the first thing Jim noticed was the smell: a mixture of salt and oil and potatoes. Not an all together attractive smell but not as bad as it could have been. Through the red tinted smoke coming from the fire, a thick set man in striped pants was whistling to himself, preparing a meal.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow barked. The other man's small pointed ears flicked and he turned.

"Why Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' such in such fine and distinguished gents to grace me humble galley." he turned and with a jolt, Jim saw a mechanical peg leg and thick mechanical arm, along with a plate of metal over the man's right side: a cyborg.

Jim sucked in his breath. Mr. Silver kept on flattering Mr. Arrow as he tottered around the galley, making what looked like soup.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our journey." Mr. Arrow pushed Doppler forward.

"Love the outfit, Dr." Silver smiled.

"Doppler backed up awkwardly and pushed Jim forward. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

Silver held out his mechanical hand, as if to shake, but it was full of sharp and dangerous looking objects. "Jimbo!" Jim glared at Silver. Silver noticed his hand.

"Now don't be put off by this hunk o' hardware." he began to whistle again as he sliced and diced strange meat and vegetables with ludicrace speed. He presented Jim and Doppler with a bowl of soup each within minutes.

"Here you are." he grinned. "Old family recipe."

Jim's spoon suddenly turned into a pink blob.

"Ah! Morph!" The blob chortled and curled up next to Silver's cheek.

"Mr. Silver, Hawkins will be under your watch." Mr. Arrow mentioned as he led Doppler to go watch the launch.

Silver choked on his soup. "Beggin' yer pardon sir... but..." There was a loud crash and a wooden bowl came speeding out of another room. A tall boy came running after it, a rag over his head. "I already have a cabin boy see." Silver cocked a smile.

The boy pulled the rag off his head and a sheet of silver fell to his waist. His wire framed glasses caught the light, as did his silver eyes. It was the man from earlier. He and Jim's eyes met. Jim blushed.

"Sterling, seems like you will have some help then." Mr. Arrow looked at the silver haired man and then left.

Sterling...

**So...did you enjoy it? Comment plz!! I wanna know!! haha I promise, I'll try to update every week if possible. **


End file.
